Cherry Blossom's Eyes
by DeceptionGirl
Summary: Itachi and Sakura are best friends. But what happens when Itachi leavs to become a missing nin. And only she knows the truth but the truth is forgotten. Years later they meet. Will she remember and what is with her eyes? Itasaku. Chapter 6 up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto

Shisui: 15

Itachi:12

Sakura:6

Other kids:6-7

* * *

Cherry Blossom's Eyes

Ch.1

Sakura was running down one of the many streets in Konoha crying. The other kids at the park had just picked on her again, she ran away so that they wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She ran through the crowds nobody really noticing or caring why the little pink haired girl was crying. But it was a miracle that she hadn't run into someone yet with tears streaming down her face and her vision blurred. It was a miracle that she could see anything. That was until she did run into someone but not just anyone; it was one of the kids who had been picking on her along with her other friends. It was Ami and her gang of minions. Her gang included Ino and any girl who disliked Sakura enough to pick on her. Ino had once been Sakura's only friend but as Sakura kept getting picked on more and more they started picking on Ino too. So Ino joined their group so that they wouldn't pick on her anymore. When that happened more people started to pick on her and cause her little self-esteem to whittle down more and more each passing day.

Sakura stared up in horror at the girls who were all smirking down at her; she knew they were up to no good.. Then they all surrounded her glaring at her like she was some piece of filth that was lying in their path, except for Ino who was looking at her sympathetically, but trying to seem intimidating at the same time. It disoriented her face but no one really paid attention to her.

"Well look who it is who ran into me." Ami said to Sakura who was sitting in the dirt from running into her. "The little crybaby with freakish pink hair and a big forehead." They all started laughing at Sakura, she turned her head towards the ground in shame. After all these years of teasing Sakura was beginning to believe them, she was just a pathetic waste of flesh that had no purpose in this world. No one cared about her and her parents were always gone at work, she really wasn't needed.

Then Ami grabbed the front of her shirt, none too gently, and lifted her onto her feet. Once she was standing Ami began to speak

"So you ran off so that you could cry? Well you know we have a punishment for that." Ami said smirking with an evil glint in her dark eyes that seemed to stand out from the rest of the group that had surrounded her. Then she grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her away. "We wouldn't want people to see. Right?" the group began to chuckle, Sakura realized what they were going to do and tried to get away. But Ami's grip was tight and it tightened the more she struggled and soon the sheer pressure of her grip made her stop struggling as tears began to enter her eyes, again. They silently rolled down her cheeks and reluctantly she was led to her 'punishment'.

* * *

Itachi was running through the forest returning from his most recent ANBU mission with his partner, and cousin, Shisui. They walked through the massive gate of Konoha and went to the Hokage's tower. They reported to the Hokage then left, with their masks off, and began walking back to their homes.

"Well that was a relatively easy mission, eh Itachi?" Shisui asked his cousin

"Hn" came his usual reply. Itachi really didn't talk unless it was necessary. And even then he only said the smallest amount of words possible, just enough to get his point across.

"It's a good thing I know how to decipher the foreign language that you speak" His cousin stated smartly, smirking discreetly in the younger Uchiha's direction. He wasn't nearly as smart as Itachi, but few people were. But he was the only one that his cousin wouldn't completely ignore. Probably because he was the only one brave or stupid enough, to even speak to the Uchiha prodigy.

"…" Itachi's non-existent reply ended the small conversation that Shisui tried and failed to start. But it seems something else had caught the younger Uchiha's attention. It was a group of kids following behind a little girl who was practically dragging along another little girl. A pink haired girl to be precise. It would have looked completely innocent if they weren't chuckling to each other and weren't staring directly at the pink haired girl while smirking like sadists. Itachi and Shisui just watched as they dragged the girl along and out of public view, into a dark dreary alleyway. They turned to each other, no words spoken but at the same time a conversation was being held. Just the narrowing of Itachi's eyes told Shisui what they were going to do. The silent conversation was cut short when they heard a muffled scream and the sound of a fist meeting flesh. The two ran up to the buildings and jumped onto the rooftops and looked over the side of the buildings into the alleyway.

* * *

Sakura desperately tried to protect her face as the kids ganged up on her. Their fists began swinging and she could feel the pain bruising her skin and only she heard the sickening snap of her cheekbone. Punch after punch; kick after kick Sakura couldn't even feel anything anymore. It was all a dull roar in her brain because soon after the abuse had started her brain had instinctively tried to cope with the pain. If it didn't end soon Sakura knew she would lose consciousness and she was scared to think what would happen then. Suddenly someone punched her in the stomach, making her fall on her side clutching her stomach trying to breath, then forced the little pink haired girl to get up on her knees. Then someone grabbed her long, mid-back length, hair from behind and the tears that were already streaming down her face increased when they pulled.

"Look such ugly pink hair" Sakura recognized that voice it was Ami's. "I bet she wouldn't look so ugly if she didn't have it" Sakura's eyes widened in horror and began to thrash with the little energy she had left, she put her hands on her head trying to ease the pain, but Ami just pulled on her hair harder until eventually she was forced to stop struggling. Now there weren't just tears, she was sobbing uncontrollably as well as gasping for the air that couldn't get into her little lungs fast enough. Then…it stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes that she didn't realize that she had closed and looked around. Behind her she saw all the kids run out of the alley and two boys standing there instead. Cautiously she reached for the back of her head and felt her long hair still there and intact. She breathed a sigh of relief and froze as one of the older boys started coming towards her. Sakura tried to turn around and face the boy that was coming toward her but while turning she promptly fell on her butt, she forgot she was still on her knees. Sakura was now facing the direction of the boy who was getting closer and Sakura was filled with fear. She tried to crawl backwards but her back ran into something. She turned her head and saw a wall; she had backed herself into a corner. The little girl's heart was racing as she turned her head back to face the boy. Looking up at him she saw glowing red eyes as they stared into the glossy green depths of her eyes. Tears streaming down her pale bruised cheeks as she hid her head in her arms while hugging her knees to her chest. Sakura began to shake as the tension of her fragile consciousness mixed with her fear causing ultimate anxiety for the little girl, but then she heard a voice. It was velvety smooth but it still had a little bit of a boyish squeak to it. Oddly enough the emotionless tone of the voice was calming to the frazzled pink haired girl. It was like the calm after the storm, unintentionally reassuring her that the worst had passed.

"I won't hurt you." Itachi said in his monotone voice once he had reached the corner the girl had went into hiding in.

* * *

Itachi squatted down in front of the little pink haired girl looking at her and evaluating her mangled appearance. She had a broken cheekbone and was bruised from various punches. Her hair was dirty and messed up with grime and who knows what in it. Also from her position of trying to keep pressure from her stomach someone must have punched her there as well. He continued to evaluate her and noticed that her knees were scratched up and bleeding slightly and there were other bruises on her legs from the many kicks that she received. So all in all, this girl had, had one hell of a beating. Yet after all the pain that she should be feeling once she had heard his voice she had almost immediately stopped shaking and had slowly looked into his eyes as if he were some sort of saint or something. After that horrible beating she should still be crying like normal 6 year old at least that's the age he guessed she was, but she looked into his eyes not knowing of the power that dwelled within them, seeming entranced. It was the sharingan, of course, the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai meant to torturer the mind and read a person's movements. Most cower away from the mere mention of the deadly ability. But she just looked into his eyes innocently, and startlingly trusting.

He continued to stare at the young girl but she didn't speak a word instead she reached her hand up and touched his face. She poked his cheek and seemed mystified for some reason. She seemed shocked that she could actually feel that he was here.

"Are you real?" Itachi snapped out of his musings and focused his red orbs on the small girl in front of him. He narrowed his eyes barely a fraction lower as he mulled over her question. Was he real? Of course he was real, she had just touched him how could he not be real? This was one strange girl, maybe she hallucinates a lot or something like that; he didn't know.

"Yes." He replied while not letting any of the confusion he felt to show on his stoic face. The girl's face seemed to brighten after he spoke and she got off her knees and sat back on her feet and held out her hand. Itachi just stared.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!" Itachi stared at 'Sakura's' hand then back at her face. She had a big grin despite the fact that her cheekbone was broken and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was almost covered from head to toe in bruises and other various scratches. Itachi gently shook her hand, which was a great deal smaller than his, and stated his name.

"Uchiha Itachi." At the mention of his name Sakura's smile faltered a bit, he didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Are you part of the Uchiha clan? Because the clan I come from says that the Uchiha clan isn't very nice." Itachi stared at Sakura in understanding. Many clans thought that way about his family. Frankly he didn't blame them; the Uchiha clan was very arrogant of their sharingan. Why shouldn't they its one of the most powerful doujutsu in the world.

"Yes." Itachi saw Sakura's eyes show her slight anxiety at what he said but there was also still hope that he hadn't been lying to her.

"But your not going to hurt me, right? Because Itachi-san has been very kind to me so I don't think you would hurt me." This girl was changing Itachi's view of her very quickly. At first he thought she was just some little girl who was getting beat up. Then she became sort of strange little girl and he wasn't sure she was 'right' in the head, and now she was mystifying. She kept changing her emotions so quickly it was a bit difficult to keep up.

"Nah we won't hurt you." Came a different voice from behind Itachi. Itachi and Sakura looked up at the newcomer and saw that it was Shisui who was carrying a first aid kit in his hand.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the strange new person and realized that he had been the other person who had helped to get rid of the bullies. Sakura's slight surprise and fear disappeared once she realized that he had helped her and that, like Itachi, he would not hurt her.

The other boy took Itachi's spot in front of Sakura while Itachi stood up and leaned against the back wall of the alley. Sakura stared at the boy in front of her. He looked to be at least a few years older than Itachi.

Sakura kept staring at the boy as he sat down, cross-legged, in front of her and opened the first aid kit. She saw him pull out a bottle of something and a role of, what looked like, bandages, to her 6-year-old knowledge.

"What's your name?" Sakura looked up at the boy who had spoken then down to his hip where she saw a mask and a pouch of some sort.

"Why are you carrying a mask around with you?" Sakura asked looking back up at the boy, forgetting the question that he had asked. She saw him give her a small smile and out of the side of her view she saw Itachi smirk.

'I wonder what's so funny.' Sakura thought and was about to ask when the boy in front of her spoke.

"I carry it because I'm a ninja, ANBU to be precise." Sakura was shocked at the very least to be finding out that she had been saved by ninja. High-ranking ninja she guessed from their uniform and mask. Her brother didn't have either of those. She was also surprised that they would even waste their time saving her when they should be doing more important things for the village.

As she came out of her thoughts she found that he had wrapped up most of her scratches and was doing something to her hurting cheek. Suddenly she felt a sharp jerk in her face that caused her to flinch and let out a little whimper.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. I set the bone in your cheek so that it could heal correctly and," The boy grabbed a piece of cloth that had some sort of gel like stuff on it and taped it to her cheek. "You should keep that on for at least a week it should heal your cheek perfectly." The boy concluded giving her a small smile then began packing up the first aid kit.

"Now," The boy started after closing the first aid kit box. "Is a good time to have introductions, don't you think?" The Boy held out his hand, like what she had done with Itachi, and stated what she guessed to be his name.

"Uchiha Shisui. Pleasure to meet you…" The boy left off leaving Sakura to finish the sentence.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura stated as she shook Shisui's hand with a big smile on her face. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Itachi had been watching Sakura and Shisui's interactions from the moment they began. Sakura seemed to have a short attention span, like most 6 year olds, and didn't answer Shisui's question the first time and asked something completely different about his mask. They eventually did get introduced but it took much longer than necessary.

'Oh well' Itachi thought 'it makes the time before I have to go home longer.'

Itachi saw Shisui point to him and say his name but Sakura informed him that they had already met.

"So do you know how to get to your home from here?" Itachi heard Shisui ask. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sakura just as she shook her head no. "Well then we will just have to take you there." Shisui said "Right Itachi?" Shisui was giving him a look that said 'are you seriously going to not help a little girl get home you horrible person'.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled

"Good. Let's go." Shisui said sanding up and helping Sakura up after him. Shisui started to walk towards that entrance of the alley with Sakura behind him when she tripped and would have fallen if Itachi hadn't caught her in time. Shisui looked back at them and shook his head.

"Maybe you should just carry her Itachi." Itachi looked up at Shisui while still crouched down from catching Sakura and nodded. Itachi picked Sakura up and sat her on one of his shoulders with one of his arms coiled around her knees keeping her on his shoulder. Shisui waited for Itachi and Sakura to catch up then they all walked or was carried to the Haruno compound where Sakura's family was looking for her. She had apparently snuck out of the house, by herself, during the day because she was bored and her older brother had to baby-sit her little brother, who wasn't even one year old.

Sakura's parents thanked Itachi and Shisui for bringing Sakura home and saving her from bullies before they headed home. Once they were home Itachi explained why he was late and after a short scolding he went to his room and got ready to go to bed. And for once when he laid down to go to sleep he actually felt at peace instead of restless from that day's mission.

* * *

That was the first chapter! hope you liked it and I did edit it so sasuke isn't completely out of character and if fact he is not even in this chapter...oh well

well please review! I love reviews so much I can't tell you!

-Deceptiongirl XD


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been edited

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Cherry Blossom's Eyes

Ch.2

About one year later.

Sakura was skipping down the road as happy as she could possibly be. For today was her birthday! That's right Sakura Haruno is turning 7 today and is on her way to meet Itachi at the park.

'Hurray today is my birthday!' Sakura thought to herself 'I wonder if Itachi-kun knows it's my birthday? Well I'll just have to tell him the good news!' She thought to herself practically shaking with excitement. As she rounded the corner she saw the playground in the park but then saw Ami and her gang there also, with no one to protect her. She thought about just going back around the corner and wait for Itachi to show up before going up there. But luck wasn't on her side as Ami had seen Sakura.

Lately she had been avoiding the pink haired girl because last time she had 'picked', more like pulverized, on Sakura Itachi had told her parents and got her in trouble with her mom. Ami was jealous that one of the best shinobi in the village was protecting Sakura and wanted to get revenge on Sakura for getting her in trouble.

"Hey! Ugly girl with the huge forehead and stupid pink hair" Sakura heard Ami call out to her. She turned and faced Ami, her big doe like eyes staring up at her with dread. "You're going to pay for what you did to me!" Now she was confused. What did she ever do to her? All she ever did was get punched by her and that never caused _her_ any harm.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked innocently. Having absolutely no clue of what she might be referring to.

Ami scoffed at her stupidity, or at least that's what she guessed, and continued "Your going to pay for all the trouble you got me in when we gave you your little punishment" She finished smiling evilly at the memory.

Sakura's jaw dropped at what she was saying, that she had to get revenge. Needless to say it made Sakura mad. "Listen here Ami." She began catching the gang's attention "I don't know what sort of weirdness is going on in your little brain," Ami glared at her "But that is a _really_bad reason for wanting to get revenge on someone when you were the one doing wrong!" She stared at her like she was some sort of foreign animal; she had obviously never seen Sakura get mad. "I mean what did I do! I got beaten up for looking 'weird'! As if I can help looking 'weird'! It's who I am! And I don't mind being that way because it's what separates me from you pack of Meany heads!" Sakura was breathing deeply by now, all of her anger had been let out and left her exhausted.

The gang all just stood there dumbstruck, they weren't used to this kind of Sakura. They were used to the pathetic crying Sakura who never stood a chance at beating them at anything. But here she was beating them with her words, never laying a finger on them. To her it felt great!

But emotions come in waves. First it was dread, then anger, then happiness, and now, unfortunately, guilt. Yes Sakura felt guilty for yelling at them, no matter how much they deserved it. She was too nice for her own good and she knew it. Sakura bowed her head "Gomen. I didn't mean to yell." Then she raised her head to look back at them.

After the shock of Sakura's rant wore off they all left in a big group whispering about Sakura's outburst. She watched them go then she approached the playground to wait for Itachi. She didn't have to wait long; soon she heard clapping from behind her. Spinning around quickly she saw Itachi leaning against part of the swing set. Sakura smiled brightly at Itachi and waved. "Hi, Itachi-kun!"

"Hello Sakura." Itachi replied emotionlessly, but Sakura could tell that he was just as happy to see her, as she was to see him. "That was a very nice display you put on the people of the park." He said coolly smirking down at Sakura who was blushing.

"You saw that?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did. That was very brave of you Sakura," he praised. Immediately she beamed at receiving a complement from Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi-kun!" Then Sakura sat on the swing and Itachi came up behind her to push her. She yelled at Itachi to push her higher, and higher she went. She went up so high that she swore that she saw all of Konoha, of course she didn't but kids can dream, right? Then Sakura remembered something very important that she wanted to tell Itachi.

"Hey Itachi-kun! Guess what?" Sakura said smiling even bigger than she had been.

Itachi decided to humor her and say "what" being the great friend that he is.

"Today is my Birthday!!" Sakura almost screamed since she was so happy, but she restrained herself.

* * *

Sakura had been talking about it all week.

'Good thing I got her a present.' Itachi thought remembering Sakura's gift sitting on the top of his dresser. He snapped out of his thoughts when she started saying his name.

"Itachi-kun? Itachi-kun? Did you hear what I said?" She asked with her bright emerald eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

Itachi realized he had stopped pushing Sakura and that she was sitting in the swing looking at him expecting him to answer. "No" He replied simply, typical. Sakura sighed and repeated her question.

"My mom and dad are taking me to Ichiraku for lunch along with my brothers. Do you want to come?" Sakura said looking at him, eagerness showing in her eyes. Itachi thought about it and came to the realization that he was slightly hungry.

"Hn" he replied and her eyes lit up understanding that his one syllable word meant 'yes', this time.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered "then we should go, my parents are expecting me soon." She got off the swing and she and Itachi walked to Ichiraku. On the way to the Ramen restaurant Sakura was constantly talking about one thing or another. Surprisingly Itachi didn't mind after a year of knowing Sakura he got used to her constant babbling, he actually learned to enjoy it.

Once they arrived a round of hugs came from Sakura's mother and father, and a ruffle of her hair from her older brother. Sakura's parents nodded their head as a greeting to Itachi, and then they all entered the ramen stand. All of them sat down on a stool and ordered their various flavors of Ramen. Itachi ordered beef along with Sakura and her brother, Sakura's parents both ordered pork. While the ramen was being made Sakura opened her presents. Her parents gave her a diary, which was black with light blue cherry blossoms on it that looked like they were flowing across the book on the wind, along with the word diary on the front. Her brother gave her a stuffed bear, which Sakura didn't let go of for the rest of the meal. She also got some small things like candy; it was apparently a small gift from her little brother. It wasn't much but it made Sakura glow with happiness.

'I guess I'll just give her my gift later, then' Itachi thought as their Ramen arrived. After they ate it was dark outside and Sakura's parents reluctantly took her presents home after Itachi persuaded them to let Sakura go to the park with him just for a little while longer and promised that he would bring her home safely.

* * *

Sakura ran to the park as fast as she could, determined to beat Itachi there. Sakura had wanted to race him; they had been racing everywhere now a day because Sakura wanted to beat him at something. So she figured that eventually she would beat him at running. Unfortunately for Sakura as she rounded the corner she saw Itachi leaning against a pole on the playground. Disappointed Sakura ran till she was a few feet away from Itachi then stopped with her hands on her knees, breathing deeply. Sakura plopped on the ground in a sloppy cross-legged position on the woodchips of the playground in attempt to catch her breath.

"You...beat me…again…Itachi-kun…" Sakura said in between breaths then she looked up at him "Your not…Even…Tired!?" She said in dismay while Itachi just smirked down at her.

"No I'm not tired." Itachi said confirming what Sakura just said while Sakura just looked up at him with a disbelieving look on her face, but said nothing more about it.

"So Itachi-kun, why did you want me to go to the park with you?" Sakura asked since her breath was back.

"I just thought that you would like your gift," he said as he watched Sakura stand up and brush her self off. Sakura's eyes lit up in wonderment as she practically bounced with excitement. Itachi pulled his hand out of his pocked and in his hand dangled a necklace. It was made out of red gems, not rubies in case she were to lose it, and was in the shape of a cherry blossom. In the center of the flower there was a small shiny white gem, not a diamond, and it hung on a regular silver chain.

"Th-this is for me?" Sakura asked thoroughly amazed, even if it didn't have the expensive gems on it. Of course since she was 7 she didn't know the difference and probably wouldn't even care if they were expensive. The necklace now had sentimental value, and that's all she needed.

Itachi walked behind her and clipped the necklace around her neck. It was a little long around Sakura's small neck but that way she could wear it when she was older too.

Sakura took the small cherry blossom into her hands to look at it better with a big silly grin on her face. Itachi just watched her as she moved the charm around in her small hands, watching the way the moonlight bounced off of it and made it sparkle. Itachi was surprised when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist squeezing him as hard as they could, which wasn't very hard to Itachi but he didn't say anything.

Itachi gently put his hand on top of her head gazing at the long pink strands of hair as he heard a muffled sound come from the 7-year-old hugging him.

"Hm?" Itachi asked. Sakura moved her head to the side so that he could see part of her face.

"I said thank you so much Itachi-kun. This was my best birthday ever!" Sakura said with a biggest smile on her face that Itachi had ever seen before.

"I'm glad Sakura, I'm glad"

* * *

About a week later

It was late at night and Sakura was asleep in her warm bed with her necklace that she got from Itachi clipped securely around her neck. She never took it off, she had worn it everyday for every hour since Itachi gave it to her. Tonight was no exception even as she was shaken awake by a most unexpected person. Sakura's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the room that was only slightly light from the moonlight. She sat up still loosely clutching her Teddy bear that her older brother had given her while rubbing her eyes so she could focus on the person in front of her.

"Itachi-kun? what are you doing in my room at night?" Sakura asked Itachi groggily who was sitting on her bed in front of her, looking away. Itachi looked at Sakura who looked slightly surprised. "Why do you have your char-in-gan on?" Itachi smirked slightly at Sakura's pronunciation of 'sharingan' but answered her anyway.

"Because I had to use it." Sakura frowned at his answer, slightly confused.

"Why? For a mission?"

"Kind of...Sakura I need to tell you something."

"...ok, what is it Itachi-kun?"

"I killed my clan." Sakura sat rooted to her spot on the bed. To say that Sakura was surprised would be an understatement. She was completely and utterly stunned. So many questions filled her head at one time that she thought that it would burst! But after all the thoughts were sorted and as her brain began to relax she could still only utter one word.

"Why?" Sakura asked as tears filled her large doe like eyes as she looked up at her best friend.

"Thats what I came here to tell you. But I have to be quick because soon ANBU will be after me." Sakura nodded, which caused some tears to run down her cheeks. Itachi wipped them off with his thumb then began.

About half an hour later Itachi finished and if Sakura thought she was surprised when Itachi told her that he had killed his clan, then she was proven wrong because now she was so surprised that she couldn't even move or even cry. All this time Sakura had thought that the village that she lived in was perfect and nice. Well that theory was proven wrong just by Itachi's story. How could they do that to him! Sakura was so mad that after she unfroze from shock she began to cry. She cried so hard that she began to sob. Itachi pulled her into his lap and put her face into his chest to try and muffle the sound, while at the same time comforting her. Eventually she stopped crying, and luckly without her parents hearing her.

Now Sakura was exausted. It had been too early for her to have woken up when Itachi got there and now with the emotional stress of haveing her best friend thought of as a murderer her little 7 year old body couldn't handle it. So Sakura slowly began drifting into lala land, and the depths of sleep. But before she was officially asleep she heard Itachi, her best and only friend, whisper

"Don't forget what I told you, because you are the only one besides me who knows the truth." Then Sakura was out. She wouldn't see him, as her best friend, for many more years to come.

* * *

ok! Chapter dos is complete!

hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, or didn't doesn't really matter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

thanks!

-DeceptionGirl


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto

sakura is about 12-ish if that helps.

* * *

Cherry Blossom's Eyes

Ch.3

Approximately 6 years later.

Sakura ran hurriedly to the place where her new team was going to meet. She had recently become a genin and was finally being placed on a team. Which just happened to have her crush from forever in it. Sasuke Uchiha.

"**SASUKE-KUN!!!" **inner Sakura squealed while hugging a picture of Sakura and Sasuke getting married and gazing dreamily at it.

'Yeah that's what is going to happen. Sasuke-kun and I are going to get married. Once he recognizes my feelings of course.' Sakura sighed.

"**You're going to have to tell him eventually you know."** inner Sakura pointed out

'No I don't…I-I can just keep it a secret forever until he makes a move."

"Yeah right. Like Sasuke-kun is going to make the first move! You have to be assertive!!"

'O-ok jees. Stop yelling your hurting my head.'

"**Sorry."**

Sakura sighed at her inner's stupidity and came to a bridge in a training area where she would be meeting her team from now on.

"OMG! SASUKE-KUN IS THERE!! GO! GO! GO TALK TO HIM OR SOMETHING!!! STUPID OUTER SELF MOVE!!!!"

Sakura walked up to the bridge where sasuke was leaning against the rail of the bridge looking as hot and emo as ever. Sakura's heart was beating extremely fast and she was positive that she was blushing bright red. "H-hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura managed to stutter out.

"What was THAT!! 'H-hi Sasuke-kun' WHAT IN THE HELL KIND OF A GREETING WAS THAT YOU STUPID MORON!!!"

'You know you just called yourself a moron.' Sakura stated her voice bland and monotonous while inner Sakura just face palmed. Sakura came back to reality when she heard Sasuke's reply.

"Hn" Inner Sakura fell flat on her face from his boring and uncaring response while outer Sakura just stood there in obvious discomfort from his stoic reply. She soon perked back up and went to sit on the edge on the bridge, smiling. Sakura was about to talk to Sasuke again but instantly closed her mouth when he gave her a glare that said 'I dare you to speak'. Then there was an awkward silence. The wind whistled ruffling their clothes in the soft breeze but it did nothing to help the growing tension in the air. Soon the tension became so thick that Sakura swore that she would be able to cut it with a knife

'Think of something to say. Think of something to say!' Sakura repeated over and over in her mind but whenever she started to speak Sasuke would just glare at her again and again. So every time she closed her mouth and didn't say a word. But she loved Sasuke-kun and would never give up on him; at least she didn't think so. But as her long mid-back length hair swayed in the wind all silence and tension was broken with one word from a very loud and obnoxious blonde.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" She heard Naruto yell her name. 'He is so annoying' Sakura thought

"**HELL YEAH"** inner Sakura agreed.

Naruto came running up from the distance almost tripping on the elevated ground when running onto the bridge. Sasuke glanced in Naruto's direction when he first arrived but said nothing as Naruto went to stand next to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you today?" He asked with his usual goofy grin on his face. And no matter how hard Sakura tried she couldn't help but smile back.

'He's annoying and loud but he isn't _really_ that bad. MAN! I am way too nice!!' Sakura ranted to herself.

"I'm fine Naruto." Sakura replied simply, but it was enough for Naruto because usually she just ignored him or mumbled something about him being too loud. Then almost as soon as Naruto had registered Sakura's answer he noticed Sasuke and they began their Famous glaring contest.

"Dobe." Sasuke said acknowledging Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto spat back at him. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the two boys and sat quietly, waiting for their sensei to arrive.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of their sensei. **"Where the hell is that stupid BASTARD!!?? If he is always this late I might go INSAIN!!" **

'I think it's a bit late for that inner.' Sakura relied her tone reflecting her boredom.

"**SHUT UP!!"** Then all was quiet once more.

'Tick tock tick tock.' Went Sakura's inner alarm clock. 'It's been hours were is he?' Then suddenly there was a poof of smoke and there stood their sensei. He had messy silver hair that was lopped over to one side and wore a regular jonin outfit but had a mask covering his lower face and his headband over one of his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got lost on the path of life." Their sensei stated, an obvious excuse.

"LIAR!" Naruto Shouted hurting everybody's ears. Sakura got off the railing and whacked Naruto up top his head.

"Must you be so LOUD?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed. Sasuke and the sensei just sighed while Naruto was rubbing his hurting head. Then they began the day, which would soon become a regular routine.

* * *

About 6 or so Months Later

The Chunnin exams had just finished a few weeks ago and Sasuke had just gotten out of the hospital from running into his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had been in the hospital forever until Naruto and Jaraiya brought Tsunade back to the Leaf village to heal Sasuke and also to be the 5th Hokage, since Orochimaru had killed the 3rd. But after seeing Sasuke in the hospital it really scared her to ever meet _the_ Uchiha Itachi. He had always scared her. Ever since she had found out that he had killed his own clan just to test his capacity. For someone to even do that, it was just too horrible to think about. She felt sorry for Sasuke that he had to go through that, and she hated his brother for doing that to him.

'Poor Sasuke-kun, he must feel so alone.' Sakura thought as she walked down the streets of Konoha.

"**Yeah!! How dare that Itachi-teme hurt Sasuke-kun like that!!! He's going to pay!!!" **Inner Sakura yelled white fire gleaming in her black eyes, inner Sakura is black and white.

'Yeah. If we ever get strong enough to even come close to defeating him. I mean look at us, we are completely helpless in a fight and everyone knows it. I have always had to be protected so how am I going to protect Sasuke-kun?'

"**Jeez, good job of getting rid of my spirit."**

'Sorry.'

Sakura kept walking, lost in her thoughts, and ended up walking into a forested part of the village. She was alone, however, and didn't notice someone watching her. A pair of red eyes were watching her every move, as if entranced by her very appearance.

Sakura was to busy wallowing in her own self pity to notice someone appearing right in front of her so she bumped into the person and she raised her head up immediately to apologize. "Gomen I didn't see…" But she trailed off when she saw the person's red eyes.

'Their like Sasuke's, except more worn and seasoned.' Sakura thought then suddenly she remembered who it was. There could only be one other person with eyes like Sasuke's and that was his brother.

"Hello Sakura." said the velvety tenor voice of the man standing in front of her.

"Ho-how do you know my na-ame?" Sakura asked Shaking with fright as the murderer stood before her.

Sakura was shivering with fright as she looked into Itachi's eyes. 'The eyes of a killer' Sakura thought as Itachi studied her. He was positively sure that this girl was the same Sakura from 6 years ago, she was the only Sakura he knew with pink hair, but she didn't seem to recognize him. He was furious at this thought but didn't show it. How could she not remember him?

He never did reply to her question instead he kept staring at Sakura, gauging her reaction. Sakura began to fidget under his intense scrutiny and crossed her arms in a defensive manner as if trying to emotionally distance herself from where she was. It didn't work. He was driving her insane! She felt that every move that she made would suddenly be disrespectful to him somehow and he would kill her before she even realized that she was being attacked. Sakura was starting to drive herself into a state of panic. Her body began to shake and her head was faced towards the ground while she tried to control the tremors that were running down her spine telling her to run. Running would do her no good he would be in front of her before she even took a step. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and blurted out,

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Sakura paled as she realized what she just said. It was all over for her now; all of her chances of surviving this encounter just flew out the window. Or who knows maybe she was meant to die the moment he arrived and Itachi was just toying with her.

Itachi, however, just lifted one of his eyebrows in slight amusement. It had taken her about 5 minutes to crack under his stare, not very long but it was what he had been expecting.

"Fine," Itachi said unexpectedly making Sakura stop quivering for a minute and look up at him in shock. "But in return you will answer some questions." Sakura thought for a moment and thought that it was a reasonable request, as long as he didn't ask for any info on Konoha.

Sakura nodded, she didn't trust her voice to speak without stuttering. Itachi didn't waste any time and began with his 'interrogation'.

"Do you know who I am?" Sakura just looked at him. She had to sort through the rude comments she wanted to say before she actually spoke. After a few minutes she could feel an aura of annoyance starting to surround Itachi and gave up trying to find a polite comment and just nodded.

"What is my name?" Sakura answered that question immediately

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi nodded, confirming that, that is who he is.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura was confused. He was asking her completely unimportant questions. She was expecting 'where is Naruto?' or 'Where is Sasuke?' or something along those lines. Actually she expected herself to be dead by now, not having a 'conversation'.

"I know because everyone knows. You're an S-class criminal who killed his clan just to test your capacity." Sakura said. Itachi looked at her, this whole time he had been looking off to the side so he could fulfill his part of the deal, and instantly she became scared again. She had become more relaxed since he had stopped looking at her that was obviously a mistake. Itachi was disappointed that Sakura had forgotten about him. But she couldn't have forgotten on her own, it wasn't like Sakura to do that. He would get to the bottom of this mystery, but not now. He needed to regroup with his partner so that they could return to the base.

"That is all of the questions," Itachi began, "And I hope that you will remember me the next time we meet, and not forget about me again." With that Itachi disappeared into a puff of smoke and released Sakura from his imposing presence.

The Instant the smoke cleared Sakura slid down onto the ground taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She still couldn't believe that she had seen Uchiha Itachi and lived. She even spoke to him!

'What did he mean by me not forgetting him _again_?' Sakura thought

"I don't know. But he seemed somewhat familiar…"

'Familiar? Well…I guess he looks kinda like Sasuke.'

"No, he seems familiar because it was like we knew him from somewhere not because he looks like someone we know."

'What are you talking about?! When could we have ever known THE Uchiha Itachi?'

"**Yeah I guess your right." **Inner Sakura murmured backing off.

'There you go. Coming to your senses.' Sakura said glad that Inner wasn't talking nonsense anymore. But even when Inner stopped talking outer Sakura could still hear the words as if they were burning themselves into her brain.

'_No, he seems familiar because it was like we knew him from somewhere not because he looks like someone we know.'_

Sakura spent the rest of the evening wondering around Konoha thinking of her encounter with Itachi. By the time she came out of her thoughts it was pitch black outside, she could only see because of the lit light posts lining the street.

'Kaa-san and Otou-san are gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!' Sakura thought running down the mostly deserted streets. As Sakura came across the street leading out of the Village she slowed her steps as she saw someone move towards the village gate. Sakura squinted her eyes trying to figure out who it was. When the person walking into the light of one of the light posts she easily recognized the black spiky hair and the standoffish was that he walked.

'What is Sasuke-kun doing?' Sakura thought

"**I think he's leaving the Village!! Go stop him!!"** Sakura ran up to Sasuke who turned around to see Sakura running up to him. "Sasuke-kun where are you going?" She asked and the look in her eyes was begging for an answer.

"…I'm leaving the village to seek more power. This village is weak and pathetic to me now." Sasuke stated which left Sakura standing there dumbfounded.

"Wha-What? Sasuke-kun?"

"I couldn't defeat my brother because this village and the people in it are holding me back. I know a place where a person lives who can give me more power and so that is where I'm going."

"NO! Sasuke-kun don't leave me here! Please if you are going to leave take me with you!" Sakura begged tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Sasuke stared at her clearly annoyed with her pointless attempts to get him to stay.

"No." Then he began walking away

"Sasuke-kun don't leave! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura said and poured out her heart to him with tears continued to stream down her cheeks, willing to do anything to keep him from leaving Konoha and more importantly, leaving her.

"Sakura…you're annoying." Sasuke stated chilling Sakura to the core with his ice-cold glare.

Sakura swore that she could hear her once strong heart breaking into a million pieces. "No…Sasuke-kun," She whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Sasuke-kun don't leave! If you do I'll scream!!!" Sakura yelled but then suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Sakura looked around for him but heard his voice behind her.

"Sakura…thank you." Then he hit her head with the handle of a kunai. Sakura's eyes went wide for a second before the darkness began creeping into her vision and she felt herself falling.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as the last tears fell from her eyes and she disappeared into the black void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok! ch. 3 is done and has been re-done so I am more proud of it than ever.

but now I just want to thank my BFF for editing my chapters for me! because I don't care for grammer and she makes it so that my chapters actually make sence.

So thanks for you!! your awesomeness!

please Review because if you don't it makes me feel like no one cares about this story.

Thanks so much

ta ta for now!

-Deception Girl


	4. Chapter 4

here we go, disclaimer! I do not own Naruto(first step is admiting it)

Ages for Characters in this Chapter

Sakura-15

Ojuiwaru(Sakura's Brother, my character)- 19

Akiru(Sakura's little brother, my character)- 7

Naruto-15

* * *

Cherry Blossom's Eyes 

Ch.4

Sakura woke up breathing deeply with cold sweat running down her forehead. Her eyes were wide from her strange dream. 'Was it a dream?" Sakura asked herself 'It felt so real.' Sakura swung her legs over the side of her bed her warm feet touching the cold wooden floor. She shivered at the sudden change in temperature but got out of bed anyways. She checked he clock it read 3:30am. 'Well I have to be at the hospital early today anyways.' Sakura sighed grabbing some clothes from her closet and walking out of her room and a few doors down to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water felt good on her, now, cold body. It relaxed her muscles and washed away the uneasiness that came with her waking.

'Was that a dream?'

"**I don't know. For once you were right, it felt so real."**

'Morning inner'

"**Yeah good morning to you too, but back to the issue was it real?"**

'I know the last part with sasuke is real and where Itachi is talking to me in the park when I was 12 but the stuff before...'

"**What stuff before?"**

'Huh? Oh…you know the stuff when…I…was…six?'

"**What stuff? Outer are you going INSANE!? Because if you are I need to know!"**

'Inner if I were going insane you would be going insane too'

**"Oh yeah."**

Sakura sighed at her inner's stupidity, and turned off the shower. She dressed herself in her usual outfit, which consisted of, a black medical skirt, black under shorts, and black vest with the Haruno symbol on the back in white. Sakura picked up her discarded pajamas with one hand and running a towel over her hair with the other. She opened the door and walked back to her room to find a little boy sitting on her bed staring at her. She stopped drying her hair and threw her pajamas into her closet and sat down next to the little boy with her towel on the bed beside her, on the other side.

"Akiru-kun" Sakura started pulling the said boy onto her lap hugging him close. "Why are you in my room?" She asked kindly stroking the boy's messy chin length red hair.

"Oneesan" Akiru started but his voice cracked, and Sakura could feel his liquid tears staining her shirt.

"Shhhh…It'll be ok. It was just a nightmare." Sakura cooed trying to calm her little brother.

"B-but it f-fel-lt so-o re-eal" He sobbed harder remembering his horrible dream.

"It will be ok." Sakura repeated over and over again with other soothing words mixed in between. She began rocking him back and forth shushing him and calming her sobbing little brother. But the tears didn't seem to stop, 'Something must have really scared him' Sakura thought as she kept rocking her little brother back in forth in efforts to try to sooth his troubled little mind. Little kids didn't deserve to be this troubled. Eventually the sobs began to cease and only the sounds of sharp intakes of breath every now and again could be heard. She kept rocking him slowly lulling him back into deep sleep. Once calm inhales and exhales of breath could be heard from the little boy cradled in Sakura's arms she stood up and walked out of her room, careful not to move too much, and down a few doorways to her little brother's room. She opened the door without moving her brother in the slightest and walked in and laid him on his bed. She pulled back the covered and slid him underneath then tucked him in so he would feel secure and safe while he slept.

Sakura bent down and gave her brother a quick kiss on the forehead like she usually did when she puts him to sleep and stroked his hair one last time. She silently slid out of his room being sure not to wake him, and crept downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and got the ground up coffee beans out of the cabinet and began making her and her older brother some coffee, cause he was never awake until he had his coffee.

While the coffee was brewing she glanced a look over at the clock. '5:00" Sakura thought in her mind 'Only an hour until I have to go to work' Sakura sighed It had taken a whole hour just to calm her brother down. 'That must have been some nightmare if it scared him that badly.'

**"Gees today is the day of weird dreams isn't it"**

'I guess it is. I wonder what other surprises the day with have for us today"

**"One may never know!" inner Sakura said dramatically.**

'…'

**"Ok I can take a hint, I'll shut up now. Good Bye"**

'Thank you inner'

**"Yeah, yeah whatever"**

Just then the coffee maker beeped tell Sakura that it was done and she walked over to the coffee maker with a mug already in hand. She poured herself a mug full and inhaled the wonderful sent of life giving coffee. Was she walked away from the machine she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were sleepy but not loud, ninja could never have loud footsteps. In fact normal people wouldn't have been able to hear them, 'But I'm not normal am I' Sakura thought to herself as she poured another cup of coffee and held it out to her older brother who had just walked into the kitchen. His long brown hair was a mess, but that was normal and he gladly took the coffee mug from her hand. He took one long gulp of the coffee and it seemed to disappear from his mug instantly he drank it so fast, but he was awake.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." He greeted, now in a better mood, as he filled up his mug once more smiling.

"Good morning Oji-kun" Sakura responded then took a drink out of her own coffee mug; she was in no hurry, 'yet' She thought she always seemed to be in a hurry nowadays. Just as the thought entered her mind a bird flew to their windowsill and tapped on the glass requesting entrance. Sakura set her mug down and opened the window letting the bird hop in onto their counters.

"I have a messages from the Hokage to Sakura Haruno" The bird said directing its voice at the said Konoichi. Sakura nodded her head telling the bird to continue. "You are requested to go to the hospital immediately. There is an emergency concerning the ninja Naruto Uzumaki." At that name Sakura ran out of the kitchen to the front door where she quickly slid on her black ninja boots and her doctor coat, completely forgetting about her coffee, as she was already awake on adrenaline alone. She grabbed her medical supplies and told Ojiwaru to take care of Akiru until she got back, he just smiled at his worrisome sister and nodded his head coffee still in hand. Then she was out the door jumping from rooftop to rooftop, it's faster that way, while putting her mid back length hair into a ponytail then putting it up into a bun on the back of her head with a large clip, to keep it out of the way. In Less than a minute she arrived at the hospital with her black gloves on ready for anything, or so she thought.

* * *

She burst through the hospital doors and immediately the nurse at the front counter told Sakura where she could find Naruto. She ran through the halls weaving through nurses and equipment that was out in the halls as well and patients. Finally she got to Naruto's room, after what seemed like forever even if it only was a minute, but once she got there she saw nurses running from his room bleeding and screaming. 'What is going on in there?' Sakura wondered as she entered the room she saw Naruto glowing with red chakra around him, 'It's the nine tailed fox's chakra.' Sakura realized as she approached the bed and began to move her hand towards Naruto's head to try to find out what was wrong but there was a force field surrounding him not allowing her to touch him. It knocked her back throwing her onto the floor causing her to roll backwards quickly and crash into the wall by the door. 'So the chakra isn't allowing me to touch him. Well I'll just have to drain some of that chakra.' She picked herself off of the floor and began doing a series of hand signs and once she finished her pink chakra sped over towards naruto and began reducing the amount surrounding him, or at least around his head. She walked towards him cautiously while keeping her justu activated. Once she reached his side she already felt drained, 'this isn't good. I need to find the source of the problem and fix it fast or else I'm going to run out of chakra.' Sakura thought then placed her hand on his forehead. It was cold, like death. Sakura quickly checked for a pulse, she found one it was strong too. 'That's odd' Sakura thought but went back to her work of discovering a problem she closed her eyes and rested her hand on his forehead once more.

* * *

Once her chakra had entered his head it began spreading out to the rest of his body scanning for some sort of problem. She couldn't find a thing wrong. 'I don't understand how could nothing be wrong with him yet the Kyubbi's chakra…. wait! The Kyubbi's chakra!' Sakura began scanning the seal on Naruto's stomach to try and prove her sudden inspiration. Once she entered the seal her mind seemed to go with it because suddenly she found herself on a room with a giant cage in front of her. "Where am I?" Sakura asked not expecting anyone to answer her. 

"_Well, well the little konoichi figured out a way to enter the seal."_ A menacing voice called out. Sakura quickly scanned the room she was in and as she turned she saw a Giant cage with many locks on it but it looked like they were crumbling. 'That can't be a good sign'

"**No, you think"** Inner Sakura said sarcastically

'I really don't need this right now inner'

"Well excuse me for having an opinion" 

Sakura just sighed at her inner and ignored the ranting that she had begun. Then looked inside the cage and saw two glowing eyes staring at her intently, bloodlust clearly evident. Sakura shivered involuntarily from just looking into the, from what she guessed, Kyubbi's eyes. Sakura quickly went into her ninja mode and she swept her face clean of emotions even in her eyes. All that could be seen in there was sheer determination.

"_Hahaha so…it looks like the little girl finally grew up."_ The Kyubbi mocked trying to make Sakura mad. It didn't work, on outer Sakura at least.

"You managed to find a loophole in the seal I'm guessing. Or Naruto wouldn't be in the hospital with _your_ Chakra surrounding him." She stated obviously blaming the Kyubbi.

"_Yes that would be the case little Kunoichi. And there is nothing you can do about it I'm proud to say." _He said sneering at Sakura through the cage bars as another piece of a lock fell to the ground, there were 10 locks in all and 6 and a half had crumbled and fallen to the floor. The ground shook and Sakura almost lost her balance while the Kyubbi seemed undisturbed. He just looked down at her with amusement dancing in his evil red eyes.

"What are you looking at you pathetic excuse for a demon!" Sakura yelled losing her cool for a second. Even if she was only yelling out of embarrassment, the Kyubbi looked down at the young kunoichi pure hatred gleaming in his eyes, He didn't take being mocked too well.

"_Grrrr…You stupid kunoichi. BEGONE!" _The Kyubbi yelled and suddenly a strong gust of wind came blowing out of the cage, and when it hit Sakura it felt as if she was being punched in the gut with her own chakra enhanced fist. With the gust completely knocking the wind out of her, Sakura's vision began to fade and the wind swept her up and her body spiraled on to who knows where.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she tried to move but found that her body was sore, from what she didn't know but guessed it was from the Kyubbi. After a few minutes she managed to crack her eyes open to see where exactly she was. Once her eyes had focused she saw the familiar white walls of the hospital. She was lying on a bed in a hospital room with sunlight shining through the window. 'I was probably only out for a few hours.' 

"A FEW HOURS!!! TRY A FEW DAYS!!! I MEAN THE KYUBBI KNOCKED US THROUGH A FEW WALLS FOR PETE SAKE!!!"

'Hello inner, and wait what? I don't remember crashing through walls.'

"Well of course YOU don't. YOU were unconscious, but I saw the whole thing. Oh and hi."

'Well if it was a few days then I should be fine.' Just as those thoughts came into her head a nurse walked in and saw her sitting up with her legs swung over the side of the bed getting ready to get up.

"SAKURA-SAN YOU CAN'T GET UP YET!" the nurse cried out in horror. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE AWAKE!"

"Calm down Suki-san I'm a fast healer. I probably healed myself unconsciously." She stated casually while the nurse just gaped at her as Sakura came towards her and took the clipboard from her hands. But before she could make it out the door she ran into something. Looking up she saw the stern gaze of her older brother.

"Hey, Oji-kun. What brings you here?" She asked as if nothing was wrong but she was freaking out on the inside because he was the only person who could make her do anything. Mainly because he was in charge and he always seemed to know what she was thinking before she even thought it. It was annoying.

"You actually" He stated walking into the room while Sakura stepped backwards into the room. "And I would like to know why you are out of bed."

Sakura stopped and stood her ground as she began to explain "well, I was most likely unconsciously healing myself so if you calculated that into my healing time you would find me waking up now an appropriate time." She explained expertly but unfortunately he wasn't buying it.

"Sakura bed now" He said pointing over to the discarded bed and Sakura stomped angrily over top the bed an laid down, her hair had already been undone so that was one thing she didn't have to worry about. Ojiwaru was about to leave when Sakura called out to him.

He turned around so that she had his full attention. "The Kyubbi's seal is breaking" Sakura stated looking dead serious as Ojiwaru's mouth hung slightly open in shock. "I found it out when I was tending to Naruto to try to find what was wrong with him. It turns out that is what was wrong with him." She paused to take a breath then continued "I would say that then he had at most 4 days until the Kyubbi was completely released. And considering that I have been out for about 3 days or so the seal could release at any moment." Sakura concluded as she watched her stupefied brother's face turn serious as he began processing the information.

"I'll go inform the 5th Hokage of the situation. You stay in bed." He commanded then left.

Sakura sighed she wanted to go help anyway she could and also be there to protect her older brother incase he needed it, along with her younger brother. Even if it were more likely that she would need the protection instead. She just didn't was to lose anymore precious people in her life, hadn't she gone through enough?

No, she thought this is probably only the beginning.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I had slight writers block. but it's up! 

Hope it's good and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not updating for a while...

but I have posted now and I will try and do it regularly now. But I'm not making any promises...sorry

* * *

Cherry Blossom's Eyes

Ch. 5

After Sakura finally got to sleep after worrying about one of her closest friends, Naruto. She couldn't help but feel that something was still wrong. Waking out of her semi conscious state she felt something ominous in her room. It was a sickening feeling that you usually get right before something bad is about to happen. 'Breath, Sakura' she told herself 'It's probably nothing'. With that thought in hand she tried to go back to sleep. But the feeling just wouldn't leave.

Sakura sat up in her hospital bed quickly wanting to know what was wrong. It was something that her mind was not going to let her just forget about. "Stupid ninja instincts. They won't let me sleep'. She thought to herself as she got out of the hospital bed and stretched her stiff limbs before going over to the closet that was in her room that held her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her, now clean, clothes.

AS she walked out of the bathroom she checked the clock on the wall. It was 3:00am and still dark outside. Sakura sighed, she wouldn't be allowed out of the hospital until her brother came and discharged her. Because, knowing him, he would go into overdrive panic if he saw coming through the door at this hour. So she sat on her bed, not tired anymore since she fell asleep around 5:00 last night, and had been sleeping ever since.

Sakura was watching the clock hoping that it would miraculously start working faster when she heard a large bang coming from a few rooms down. It was loud and shook the entire building the suddenly all was quiet. Sakura listened for something unusual sounding but she heard nothing. Only when she went to the window and looked out into the sleeping town did she see it. Her blood turned cold and her body began to shake with unimaginable fear that came with only the most present problem there could be.

The Kyubbi was free.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window petrified with shock and the thoughts that were running through her head were in such a panic that inner was not helping. 'Ok Sakura get control of yourself. You're a ninja for crying out loud! Pull yourself together!' Sakura ranted in her mind and she snapped out of her daze. 'Ok analyze the situation.' She walked herself through the steps of observations. She saw that the Kyubbi, though it was free, was still in Naruto's body with nine tails surrounding him along with the fearsome red chakra surrounding him going ten feet in every direction. The monster himself wasn't out just the inextinguishable chakra and Naruto's body was completely in the Kyubbi's control.

'I need to tell Shishou' Sakura thought, she had been training under Tsunade for about 3 years and Sakura was just barely weaker than her teacher and one day she would be stronger. But for now she needed to inform her teacher, and Hokage, that the Kyubbi was loose and vengeful.

* * *

"Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura cried as she burst into the Hokage office to find Tsunade asleep on top of a pile of paperwork. Sakura, however, was not in the mood to wake her teacher up gently. Sakura Ran up to Tsunade's side and shook her teacher awake yelling "Shishou!" Tsunade bolted upward screaming,

"What the Hell Sakura I was sleeping!"

"Well duh! I noticed that. But that's not important right now! Naruto has gone nine tails and the Kyubbi has taken full control over him!" Tsunade became calm almost instantly and pressed a button under her desk that set off an alarm waking up the Village and gets the Shinobi to report to the Hokage's office immediately.

All the ninja forms the village were up in the Hokage's office about 2 minutes later all awake and ready for anything, or so they thought. Tsunade assigned many shinobi to evacuate the villagers into the Hokage Mountain for safety precautions while the others, mostly anbu and highly trained jounins, were sent out to try and find the location of the Kyubbi/ Naruto.

"Where are the Haruno ninja? The only one here is Sakura! Sakura, where are the others?" Demanded Tsunade but Sakura could only shrug.

"I don't know Shishou. I could go to the compound and find out." Sakura said in a professional tone. Her teacher nodded and Sakura set off to her home with butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

On her way to the compound she couldn't help but have a feeling that something happened; it wasn't like her clan to skip out on an emergency call. Their stubbornness was too great for them to stay in bed, besides their intelligence was greatly needed at the moment. That was what her clan was known for anyways since almost no one developed the clan kekei genkai anymore, except for a few.

Sakura arrived at her compound to find that the low wooden gates at the entrance were already opened, like they were forced to. Sakura cautiously walked into the compound and began feeling for peoples' chakra but she couldn't feel anyone's. Sakura began slightly panicking, 'what if something happened! No', Sakura thought 'they probably just had a quick meeting somewhere or everyone was in hiding from the Kyubbi.' But that did little to reassure her and her pace began to quicken slightly and it kept quickening until her instincts screamed run.

Sakura sprinted around the corner then came to an abrupt halt. All the breath left her body and her eyes widened at the scene she saw before her. She tried to breath but no air would enter her lungs. In her head inner Sakura was completely quiet as if she had died from shock but Sakura knew she was still there just shocked to the point of paralysis just like herself. Then Sakura began to feel that bodily effects the urge to vomit was almost overwhelming and she noticed that her entire body was shaking and her body seemed to not be able to look away from the scene or even blink afraid that it might get worse if she did.

Eventually Sakura couldn't even support her own weight anymore she fell down onto her knees and in the process her head faced the ground away from the despicable scene in front of her. Sakura then blinked a few times and moisture formed in her eyes and silent tears rolled down her face onto the dirt ground below. Sakura hadn't cried since Sasuke left 3 years ago and now all of the frustration and newly formed pain that she felt came out of her hardened shell that she had created. This event shattered that shell and as more tears rolled down her cheeks she felt sobs wrack her body as she cried. The more she cried that more she was reduced to her former genin self and that disgusted her. But she was to distressed to care right now as she felt her heart break into a million pieces as she thought of the unfortunate events that had taken place.

Then Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer and she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow into the night as rage and hatred for that one who caused her the pain consumed her. Sakura looked up as she felt a huge amount of chakra coming near her location. As her head rose up to see who was there, she then realized it could only be one person or _thing_.

It was the Kyubbi.

The Kyubbi, in Naruto form still, was standing just down the street from Sakura but from there he could feel that hate that Sakura emitted towards him. He smiled evilly.

"_Awww that poor Kunoichi is mad at me. I feel so sad."_ the Kyubbi said sneering at Sakura, but her rage continued to build.

"You-you BASTARD!" Sakura yelled as she ran at the Power infused Naruto ready to smash him into pieces and even if she couldn't she would die trying.

* * *

well that's the 5th chapter hope you enjoy and REVIEW!!

-DeceptionGirl


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry Blossom's Eyes

desclaimer-once again I do not own narto...or any other character

sorry for the long update..again but it's summer. can't really help it.

* * *

Cherry Blossom's Eyes

Ch.6

Sakura hurdled her body at full speed towards the Kyubbi in attempt to bring any sort of pain to the _thing_ that had put her heart into so much agony. But before she could get 100 yards towards the Kyubbi a group of ANBU had grabbed onto Sakura preventing her from getting any closer the Kyubbi.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled as more tears ran down her cheeks and she struggled for freedom, but their grip wouldn't loosen.

"Please, get a hold of yourself Sakura-san. There is no way for you to hurt the Kyubbi alone!" Said an ANBU member struggling to hold onto her arm.

"B-but my…f-family…" Sakura trailed off as she came to realize her surroundings more and analyze the situation. She stopped struggling as her blinded rage dwindled and she was now into her official business, ninja, mode.

Sakura looked around; yes the Kyubbi had slaughtered her family, NOT her best friend Naruto because the Kyubbi was obviously controlling him. Even with that knowledge, though, she would control her emotions for the time being. She was on a mission, and the mission was to get the Kyubbi out of the village and take it down no matter the costs.

"You can let go of me now." Sakura said calmly and the ANBU cautiously let go of Sakura and focused their attention onto the Kyubbi controlled Naruto. The 'Kyubbi's' sneer turned into a frown, or more of a pout.

"_Awww, you took away my fun_," The Kyubbi said maliciously but then his frown turned into an evil smile. _"But now I have more souls to kill! Even more fun!"_ Then the 'Kyubbi' smile turned wider to where you could see his teeth, or fangs more so. Then he charged, his claws became sharper and his eyes even more wild and his evil chakra swirled around him infested with killing intent as he neared the group.

He was coming upon them teeth bared ready to rip us to shreds when suddenly he was knocked back by a blue blast coming from somewhere on the roof tops. When the group looked back at the Kyubbi they didn't see any chakra coming from the body all they saw was a sleeping Naruto. Sakura was the first from the group to step forward to see what happened to the Kyubbi. Step by step she came closer to the body and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead in anticipation to what she would find. It was as if time had slowed and every step she took was like a step closer to death.

* * *

When she finally reached the body his face was down in the dirt but she could clearly see the rise and fall of breath from the Kyubbi vessel. Sakura cautiously kneeled down next to Naruto and gently rolled him onto his back and what she saw was very surprising.

Naruto's face lacked the whiskers he normally had and the claws and fangs had all vanished from the blast that had spontaneously hit the Kyubbi and had taken everyone off guard. Sakura sent some of her chakra into Naruto's system and found only some of the Kyubbi's chakra remaining. It was sort of like the Kyubbi had almost left Naruto's body completely, 'but that's impossible, right?' Sakura thought as she examined Naruto's body one more time.

"Well…what happened to him Sakura-san?" Asked a ANBU standing next to her. Sakura hesitated before answering.

"I…I'm not exactly sure. His body is fine but the lack of the Kyubbi's chakra is somewhat unsettling. It is like the Kyubbi has almost completely left Naruto's body." Sakura answered examining her best friend's body carefully. So carefully that at first she missed the sound of footsteps coming up next to her.

" Your exactly right Sakura" said a female voice from beside Sakura. Sakura looked up to see her teacher next to her.

"Tsunade-sama did you do that?" Sakura asked her teacher looking at her from her peripheral vision. From that angle Sakura could still see Tsunade nod her head, yes.

"I temporarily removed the Kyubbi from Naruto's body and soul so that we would be fighting the actual monster and not our friend, it would be easier for the shinobi to fight the Kyubbi." Tsunade stated then turned to a ANBU member "Take Naruto Uzumaki to the hospital so that he will be safe from the Kyubbi if he should want to return to his body," The ANBU ninja nodded and took Naruto's body off to the hospital "The rest of you come with me. We are going off to fight the Kyubbi." The Hokage commanded and they all took off.

"Tsunade-sama wouldn't it be easier to fight the Kyubbi in Naruto's form instead of the giant monster that he will now become?" Sakura asked, out of a combination of worry and curiosity.

"In a way but I think that people would be less inclined to attack one of their own then a monster now wouldn't they?" Tsunade replied with knowing smile. Sakura nodded, the Hokage would know best after all. Then Sakura picked up on a small chakra signature still within the Haruno compound. Sakura halted then swiftly turned around and headed back to her home ignoring the yells of her teacher to stop. 'Sorry Shuisou, but if some of my family is still alive there is nothing that will stop me.' Sakura thought as she rounded a corner in her compound and went inside a house that looked familiar.

* * *

Sakura ran up the stairs to where the chakra signature was and ran into the room, since the door had been ripped off. On the floor she saw one of the few people in her family that she was actually close to, because in a big family you hardly ever actually know anyone beside your immediate family and the clan leaders.

Sakura knelt down next to her older brother, ojiwaru, and quickly checked his pulse. He was still alive! Sakura quickly poured healing chakra into his system to heal the more severe wounds first. She watched as her chakra stitched her brother's mangled internal organs back together.

"Come on Oji-kun you can make it. Just please hold on" Sakura whispered to her brother's unconscious body as she finished healing his major wounds. For the rest of the injuries she got out a roll of bandages and began covering up the small cuts that he received that would heal on their own. As she was wrapping up the cuts she felt her brother stir and saw his eyes gently open as if he was expecting to see something other than his little sister hovering over him patching him back together.

"Sa-Sakura," Ojiwaru mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness. "Am…am I going to die?" he rasped him throat dry from breathing through him mouth for who knows how long.

Sakura gave him a comforting smile "No Oji-kun you are not going to die as long as I am here." Sakura said as she continued to wrap up his wounds.

"Have you tended to Akiru yet?" Ojiwaru asked as he raised his head up slightly to look at Sakura's face, no matter if it caused him discomfort.

"No, you mean he isn't dead?" Sakura asked with disbelief as she listened to what her brother had to say. If Akiru were alive and injured she would find him since Ojiwaru was well enough so that he wouldn't die if she left.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was when he went to hide," Ojiwaru stated as he continued to look at Sakura's face. "He hid in the closet outside this room I think." After he said those words he lowered his head back down to the ground as If to say 'go look for him I'll be fine'. That is what she did too. Sakura ran out of the room and quickly went out to the closet and tried opening the door, only to find that it was locked from the inside. 'That must mean he is in there!' Sakura thought as she knocked on the door and said "Akiru-kun, it's me Sakura please open the door you won't get hurt." She listened from the other side and swore she heard a rustle of clothing.

"No your not your probably an evil clone that the evil monster sent after me." She heard a small voice mumble from inside the closet. It sounded weak and terrified and that pained Sakura's heart, she didn't want her little brother in pain.

"It's really me Sakura, please let me in." Sakura begged hopping that he brother would listen to her.

"NO!" Came the reply and Sakura sighed with frustration, 'he could be so stubborn sometimes.' Sakura thought.

"Akiru-kun what do I have to do to prove to you that it really is me, Sakura?" Sakura asked hoping that Akiru would listen to her this one time.

It was quiet for a long time; Sakura was beginning to lose hope that she would even get an answer. Or worse her brother had gotten hurt and had passes out from blood loss and she wouldn't get in without risking that he might still think she was a monster if he was actually awake. "Well," came the small voice again "why…why did I come into your room a few days ago, the time it was important." Akiru asked and left Sakura to think.

Sakura thought about the last few days but she remembered that she was asleep most of the time because she became hospitalized from when the Kyubbi attacked her. Sakura kept thinking but really couldn't come up with anything that had been terribly important between her and her brother. 'Hold up Sakura' She thought 'this is a little kid we are talking about. My important and his important are two completely different things.' Sakura concluded then she began thinking of the last time she had seem her brother.

It had been in her room when Akiru had, had that nightmare. Then it clicked, that's what had been so important. His nightmare.

"Akiru-Kun," Sakura said into the door "was it the time when you came into my room a few days ago because of that nightmare you had?" There was silence. Sakura stood there waiting for a reply from her little brother and it seemed like an eternity had passes before she got a reply.

The door creaked open slightly and she saw a pair of eyes stare at her from inside the closet. "S-Sakura-Chan" Akiru said and Sakura only could nod as the door was thrown open and she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her legs and she looked down and saw her little brother bleeding from small cuts and looking scared out of his fragile little mind.

Sakura knelt down immediately and hugged her brother with all her might never wanting to let go of his small frame ever again. But she knew that it could not last, she had to go fight against the Kyubbi and help protect her village. And the most she could, right now, was make sure that at least two more people of the Haruno clan survived.

"Otouto," Sakura said addressing the little boy in her arms quietly "I'm going to take you and Oji-Kun to the hospital then I have to go, ok?" Akiru shook his head madly.

"No, Saku-Chan I don't want you to go!" He said and began crying and shaking "I think something bad I-is going to hap-pen if you leave, Aneue!" Sakura began rocking the little boy back and forth in her arms, fully aware that this might be the last time that she will ever hold him again. This, however, was the life of a shinobi and her duty always came first. No matter how much she loved her family more than being a ninja, she chose this life and she would have to deal with the consequences, as did they all.

Soon Tsunade came up to Sakura, who had finally found her after about a half an hour of searching, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sakura, it's time to go." Sakura's teacher said quietly then walked back downstairs to wait for Sakura and an ANBU went into the room Ojiwaru was in and carried the unconscious man downstairs also. Tsunade did feel sorry for her young student but it really couldn't be helped right now and they needed to get to the fight. She had just gotten a report saying that things were beginning to take a turn for the worst as the ninja were getting tired from the constant fighting and they began to lose more lives.

Akiru was still crying in Sakura's arms as she stood up cradling her little brother in her arms as she walked downstairs. Three ANBU and Tsunade were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, no one spoke but Tsunade's face showed her remorse for what happened and was about to come. Since ANBU wore masks it was always hard to tell what they were thinking at any given time. At this point they were just emotionless statues waiting for a command from their master.

That was the way it was supposed to be for any ninja but only ANBU had become masters of the rules of a shinobi. No emotions, no thoughts, just the mind to do what they were told when they were told to do so. Sakura was a jounin not quite ANBU yet and usually debated with herself on whether or not she wanted to be like that.

All these thoughts rushed through Sakura's head as the made their way to the hospital to drop off the injured then on to battle. That was a particular thought that Sakura had been trying to keep out of her head. It would do her no good at all to think about her possible impending doom that came from fighting a demon monstrosity. But it was inevitable, she had to go and protect her brothers, Naruto, and the civilians of Konoha from this major danger hazard, no matter if it cost her, her life.

Her little brother, at the age of seven, knew this. He didn't quite understand it but he knew it could very possibly take away another one of his family members and friends. His older sister meant so much to him that if she died, he would be lost. Ojiwaru was a good older brother but he was never as close to him as he was his sister. That was why Akiru couldn't stop crying and was clinging for dear life to his sister's shirt. He didn't want her to die.

Sakura and Akiru came back to the real world once they stopped moving and focused enough to see that they were at the hospital. Sakura kneeled down on one knee and tried to stand her brother on his two feet but her wouldn't let go of her and he ended up sitting on his butt, on the ground, still clutching onto her shirt.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she began prying his little hands off of her shirt "Akiru-kun, I need to go." she said quietly but it resulted in him shaking his head back and forth so fast that he probably lost brain cells. Which resulted in Sakura sighing once again after she, firmly, removed his hands.

"Otouto," Sakura said seriously making the little boy lift his head to look at his sister. "I am going out there to keep you, Oji-kun, and the entire village safe. It is my duty and I couldn't bear it if anything bad would happen because I didn't try or try hard enough." Sakura looked at Akiru to make sure he was getting what she was saying then continued.  
"Akiru-kun," Sakura said her tone softening as she wiped the tears off his cheeks and a small smile on her face "I am going to go fight for my village and the people important to me, and the best thing you can do right now is to stay here, ok. It's too dangerous out there for you so I want you to stay here." Sakura looked to Akiru for a response from the little boy and he nodded meekly but then spoke in a raspy voice.

"Sakura-Chan, I just want you to be safe. I don't want to lose anyone else." Akiru said and began tearing up again.

Sakura just smiled at him and said, "I will be as safe as I can be while still doing my duty, ok?" Sakura knew she wasn't promising much but it was all she could promise without lying to him but from the look on Akiru's face it was more conformation that he had, had before and that made him manage a small smile.

Akiru rubbed his eyes and stood on his feet so that he was as tall as the kneeling Sakura before him and nodded with the smile still on his face. "Thanks, Saku-Chan." Was all he said before Sakura ruffled his hair in a casual fashion, still smiling and stood up.

"See you later Akiru-kun!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she walked towards Tsunade and the ANBU. Once she reached them her smile was gone and she was braiding her hair so that it would stay out of her face while fighting. After that was done an ANBU handed her, her weapons then they took off.

Sakura could tell from the closing of the hospital door that Akiru and Ojiwaru were inside and that made her more relieved than ever. Now Sakura was bound and determined to do whatever it took to bring down the Kyubbi so that her remaining family would be safe. Even if the price, was death.

* * *

Chapter 6 DONE! chapter seven will be the begining of fighting and 8 will be compleat fighting. just a warning there

please REVIEW! I'm at 44 review so far and I love reading every one! so REVIEW!

-Deception girl


End file.
